powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist"
Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot A young man is driving down the road when he sees a woman in white standing alone in the dark. He pulls over and she gets in. She acts seductively, teasing the guy and asking him to go home with her. He says okay and heads where she directs him. When they arrive the house is revealed to be abandoned and she tells him ‘I can never go home,’ before vanishing. He gets out and looks around, but gets spooked and jumps back in his car and drives away. When he looks in the rear-view she’s in the back and he freaks, crashing through a barrier onto a bridge. The car stops and man screams and blood splatter in the windshield. The following morning, Hunter and Kurt are driving along a highway, Hunter gets more into detail how he needs Kurt’s help to find his dad because he’s gone missing after going on a previous hunt. Hunter then tells Kurt how it’s him and his dad’s obsession to find what killed his mother. Kurt is eager to join his crusade then agrees to help Hunter find his dad. Kurt then asks what Hunter’s dad was hunting, Hunter then opens the glove compartment and shows newspaper clips to Kurt. He explains the last trail he got from his dad was on a hunt he went to investigate people who have been vanishing on Centennial Highway. How his dad mostly works on his own. But tells Kurt that over 10 have been missing the past few months and it’s happening more. They then pass a sign that says “Jericho”. Ahead, they see the bridge where the guy’s car crashed the night before and lots of cop cars. Hunter pulls up and takes out a fake ID, Kurt surprised and asks how they will pose a fake cops without uniforms, Hunter says that they’ll be posing as private investigators instead. They approach one of the officers and he tells the boys the victim had been missing for nearly a day and how they found no signs of his whereabouts. Hunter then reports it back to Zordon on what they’re dealing with, Alpha 9 gives news to them concerning the deaths on Centennial Highway about a woman who committed suicide a year before. How a woman jumped from the bridge, the same bridge where the victim’s car was found. Later during at night, they go back to check out the bridge. Suddenly, they spot a pale woman in white jump from the bridge. They run to her but sees nothing had hit the river down below. Then suddenly Hunter’s car starts on its own. Kurt asking Hunter if he left the keys in the car, but Hunter pulls it out of his pocket. They then make a run for it towards the end of the bridge as their car tries to run them over but they both then jump off the bridge. Revealing to have survived the fall as they’ve morphed as Rangers, they make it back to their car and sees no one to be inside it. Hunter now realizing they’re dealing with a ghost, he decides to head to the last known location his dad was at investigating the case. Hunter and Kurt arrive at a motel at the nearby town and busts through the room he was staying at. Revealing there to be a salt circle in front of the door, Kurt asks why that was placed there. Hunter then briefly explains how ghosts are weak against salt because it’s pure and how it “stings” them when in contact. How his dad tried to ward one away. They also see all his belongings to be left in his room. They see pictures posted on the walls and Hunter notices that his dad may have found the solution to the case. Hunter says his dad was about to find the corpse of the ghost to destroy it for good. He then finds the address of the cemetery she was buried in. Hunter decides to go on his own and leave Kurt at the motel just in case Hunter’s dad were to return. Hunter arrives at the cemetery later that day and locates her burial site where he digs out her grave but revealed to be no corpse in the coffin. He is then suddenly approached by police officers. Hunter makes a run for it, contacts Kurt to warn him what’s happening but is then caught and taken away. Hunter is then interrogated and is told that he’s a suspect in the disappearances of the people at the highway. And how he is associated with the last guy who tried to dig the gravesite. Hunter asks if it was his father, the sheriff reveals that he was caught weeks ago but had escaped. He then tosses Hunter what seems to be a journal that belonged to his father. And asks Hunter what the numbers in one of the blank pages mean. Hunter stays silent but the sheriff is then interrupted by an emergency call and leaves Hunter cuffed to the desk. He managed to get a paperclip from his dad’s journal to pick the locks then makes an escape. Hunter arrives back at the motel and tells Kurt that his dad left his journal behind, though he never goes anywhere without it. He shows the journal to Kurt revealed to have details on numerous types of monsters on their Earth and shows the numbers of coordinates that can possibly be his current hideout. They pack up everything Hunter’s dad had left behind and drive off along the highway where suddenly the woman in white appears in front of their car as Hunter tries to drive right through her. The next second, the woman in white is in the car asking to be taken home. Hunter refuses, she then takes control of the car and it drives on its own. She makes the car arrive back to her old house and says she can never go home. Kurt figures she’s too scared to enter. She pushes the boys out of their car as she transforms into a grotesque ghost figure. They morph as Rangers and tries to fight her off but none of their attacks work on her as they go through her because she’s a ghost. Hunter decides to be a distraction to give Kurt enough time to start the car, the ghost then reappears in the car, choking Kurt, but he then finally starts the car and drives straight into the house, taking the ghost with him. Hunter runs inside and pulls Kurt from the car where the ghost is angered and starts tossing things on the boys. Hunter realizes the only way to stop her is to burn down the house. Kurt then pulls out a gasoline tank and pours it over the floor. As Hunter backs his car out of the house. Kurt ignites the floor setting the house on fire just in time making his way out as well. The boys realizing they’d had finally defeated the ghost. They head for the coordinates Hunter’s dad had left behind. Just as they’re driving along the road, Hunter mentions how they made a great teamwork back there. Kurt too agrees and promises that he won’t fail Hunter in finding his dad. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse